


Please Hank, I need you

by amylouisedeviant



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Connor, Fingering, Fluff, Hank thinks Connor is the most beautiful thing on Earth, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Needy Connor, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, They are so in love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Hank, Virgin Connor, handjobs, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amylouisedeviant/pseuds/amylouisedeviant
Summary: Basically: Hank is absolutely smitten with Connor. Connor wants to be fucked by Hank. Connor gets his first erection since becoming deviant and asks Hank to help him. Hank is more than happy to lend a hand (pun intended). Oh and lots of fluff. They are both massive softies who are ridiculously in love.





	Please Hank, I need you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fic, so pls be nice! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Basically, i’m horny but also a big sap so this fic is the epitome of my need for whiny Connor and comforting Hank. Sorry for any spelling mistakes btw :) i’m only human, pls forgive me.

Hank sighed as he flicked through the channels on the TV. Next to him was Sumo, who made a noise of content as Hank absent-mindedly ran his calloused fingers across his back. Connor was sat next to him, leaning his head on his shoulder, and damn was that a beautiful sight. Ever since Connor had deviated, their companionship has turned into something that neither of them could explain. They both felt it, the attraction and lust, hidden under the restraints of friendship.

They had grown closer and closer across the several months that Connor had been feeling emotion and Hank, who originally couldn’t stand the fucking thing, now cared about Connor more than anything else in his life. Deep down, he knew he loved Connor. Knew the familiar rush of raw emotion between the lingering touches and widened pupils. Fuck, Hank was absolutely smitten. He glanced down at Connor, admiring him lovingly. His smooth pale skin, littered with freckles, his glossy dark eyes. The disobedient strand of hair that fell in front of Connor’s forehead screamed for Hank to run his fingers through it. He fought the urge, not quite knowing where the boundaries lay. A pang of guilt twisted Hank’s stomach as he realised that thinking about Connor like this was just wrong. Connor doesn’t feel the same way back, right? Hank sighed to himself and continued to watch the game.

Connor loved moments like these, loved pressing his body against Hank, soaking up the warmth he radiated like a flower in sunlight. Ever since Connor had opened his eyes, realised it wasn’t just about the mission, his friendship with Hank had turned into desire and love for him. It had taken Connor a while to realise that the increased rate in his thirium pump whenever Hank’s hand brushed against his wasn’t an issue with his biocomponents. He knew the foreign feeling in his software was simply love and attraction for Hank. Connor knew that all he wanted was to be with Hank, like this, forever. He loved how human he was, how solid he was, how real he was. And leaning on Hank’s shoulder whilst his hair was tied up in a small ponytail, with his glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose, Connor had to fight the primal instinct to kiss him. Hard.

Connor let his thoughts drift elsewhere, thoughts he only let himself think in private. He thought about Hank’s big arms wrapped around him, pinning him against a wall while his cock shoved inside of him. The android blushed at the thought, a faint indigo dusting his cheeks. He shuffled around a little to try and clear the thoughts of Hank inside of him so he could actually function. To no avail. He let out a tiny whine without realising it and quickly tried to cover his mouth with his hand, the blue blush darkening. Hank noticed Connor fidgeting, something he never did, and colour filled his own cheeks when he noticed the bulge in Connor’s lap. Shit, that was a sight he wanted to see more of, Hank thought selfishly.

“Con” Hank started quietly.  
“Yes Hank?” came the response, Hank could hear the embarrassment in Connor’s voice, despite his attempt to hide it.

“I didn’t realise androids had dicks.” He stated, a smug smile spreading across his face.  
“Well, I was designed to accomplish my mission, and Cyberlife apparently decided that having sexual organs would help with that” Connor’s cheeks were now a deep shade of blue and Hank couldn’t help but notice how stunning he looked. His eyes were now a glossy dark brown, and his pupils were blown.

Hank didn’t quite know what to say to this. “Why would they think- you know what never mind. So are you gonna, y’know?”

Connor just looked at him blankly. “Am I going to what?” He questioned, visibly confused.

“Y’know, go jerk off?” Hank said, not quite sure why he struggled to get the words out. He tried to divert his thoughts from all ideas of Connor jerking off. Connor in the shower, one hand clamped across his mouth to stifle his-

“What’s that?” The android cut across innocently, blinking at Hank through his dark eyelashes. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, masturbating Connor, God you’re so naive.” Hank smirked, trying to keep a cool exterior despite his entire body turning red.

Connor rubbed the back of his neck shyly. “I, um, I’ve never done that before. In fact I’ve never had an erection before. I think it’s to do with the fact that I have feelings now.” He admitted, obviously embarrassed.

“Oh Connor, I’m sorry I didn’t realise, I didn’t mean to make fun of you.” Hank suddenly felt guilty now. He noticed himself starting to get turned on just from the thought of Connor getting himself off. Jesus fucking christ. Just the thought of Connor whining beneath him as Hank took his virginity was enough to make him come there and then. Get a grip, he thought to himself angrily.

“Well, I was um, wondering if you could maybe, show me how?” Connor pleaded, and Hanks eyes widened for a second in shock before noticing how the androids hands were trembling slightly, something he’d never seen them do. How could he not help him? Maybe I could just put my feelings aside, Hank thought momentarily, it’s not like he’s asking me to put my dick inside of him. He tried not to show his excitement at the thought of jerking Connor off. 

“I-I will help you Con. I mean I want to help you. But I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, I mean fuck me, I’m just a miserable old man. Why would you want to do anything like that with me?”

Connor’s expression changed at that. He frowned and placed his hand on top of Hank’s. He noticed how Hank’s heart rate had increased dramatically. He might as well tell him the truth. “Hank. I only have this erection because of you. I couldn’t stop thinking about you fucking me. So yes I am extremely attracted to you, mentally and physically, and I desperately want you to engage in sexual activities with me. Please don’t put yourself down.”

Hank could barely believe what he was hearing. Without a second word he grabbed Connor’s beautiful face in his hands and kissed him, exploring Connor’s soft lips with his own. Hank gently pushed his tongue against his mouth as if asking for permission. Connor smiled against his lips and kissed him back before pulling away. Hank looked at him, worry etched onto his features.

“As much as I would like to continue kissing you here Hank, can we move to your bedroom?” Connor asked him, arousal clear in his eyes.

“Of course Con, anything.” Hank said softly before standing up and offering his hand for the android to take. Connor took it willingly as Hank led him up the stairs and into his room. 

Connor looked like he didn’t know what to so Hank gently pushed him down onto the bed. “If you want me to stop, please tell me. I would never forgive myself if I did anything that was too much for you.” Hank said with concern, gently rubbing circles on Connor’s thigh.

Connor tried to focus all of his thoughts on the way Hank’s warm hands were rubbing his thigh. “Hank, please touch me. Please, I need you.” He whined needily, pulling Hank down to kiss him quickly. Hank made a mental note to never forget how incredible Connor sounded as he begged for Hank to touch him. 

With that, Hank pulled Connor’s jacket off him and loosened his tie, before pulling it over his head softly. He made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, desperate to see Connor’s naked body. Yep. Just as Hank had expected, Connor shirtless was absolutely fucking stunning. 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful Con” Hank growled, encompassing Connor’s slim hips with his big hands, letting his fingers slide across Connor’s nipples. Connor let out a breathy gasp at that so Hank leant down and began to kiss delicately down his chest before taking a nipple in his mouth. He rolled his tongue over it, pinching the other one, before repeating his actions on the other side. Connor was moaning softly now, his hands threaded through Hank’s messy hair. “Please Hank” he begged as Hank started to kiss down the trail that led down to his cock. 

Hank wasted no time in ripping off Connor’s black jeans and palming his length through his underwear. Connor moaned loudly “H-Hank, don’t stop”  
“I wouldn’t dream of it beautiful” Hank replied huskily. The android pushed his hand away and Hank pulled back in surprise.

“What’s the matter Con? You okay?” He asked with concern.  
“I’m fine Hank I assure you, incredible actually, but I want you to take your clothes off too, I need to see you. I want to touch you.” Without another thought Hank pulled his Rocket 455 t-shirt over his head and quickly pulled off his jeans. 

Hank blushed at the look Connor gave him, his dark eyes wandering over Hank’s body like he was analysing him. Hank tried to hide himself self-consciously but Connor pulled his arms away from him and ran his own hands down Hank’s torso “You are beautiful Hank. Please touch me.” He said quickly, his voice nothing but a breathy whisper. Hank immediately went back to the task at hand, peeling off Connor’s underwear so his cock sprung free. It strained against his stomach, the head leaking pre-cum. Connor whimpered as Hank took it in his hand again, gathering the beads of liquid and stroking them down Connor’s length.

“H-Hank, it feels so good, don’t stop, please d-don’t stop” Connor begged him, moaning loudly. Hank desperately wanted to taste him, to shove Connor’s cock deep into his throat. He leaned down and placed a kiss at the base of his dick before licking a stripe up towards the head. Connor released a noise that Hank wanted to play on repeat in his head forever.

“May I?” Hank asked delicately, indicating that he wanted to put Connor’s cock in his mouth. “P-Please, lieutenant” Fuck, Connor calling him that went straight to his own dick and he knew he’d never be able to hear it again without getting hard. He wrapped his mouth around the head of Connor’s cock and sucked gently before bobbing his head up and down, taking all of him in his mouth.

“Ah-ah! Oh! Fuck, Hank don’t s-stop!” Connor could barely form a coherent sentence from the pleasure he felt pooling in his abdomen. He forced his eyes open and the sight of his cock deep in Hank’s throat was almost too much for him. Connor recorded the image into his mind palace, with the intent of preconstructing it again and again in the future.

The noises Connor made as Hank took him deeper into his throat spurred him on and he desperately ground his hand against his own dick to try and relieve some of the pressure as he felt Connor’s cock rub the back of his throat.

“H-Hank, I-I don’t know what’s happening.” Connor stammered quickly feeling the pressure build and twist inside of him.

Hank pulled off of him for a moment and Connor all but wailed at the loss. He grabbed the androids dick and began to stroke it hard and fast, using the other hand to hold down Connor’s hips which were desperately bucking up into his hand. The desperate little whimpering sounds Connor made were like music to Hank’s ears. He leaned down and nipped at Connor’s ear lobe before growling into his ear.

“Come for me Connor, you look so beautiful, you’re such a good boy.” Connor cried out “I’m cumming- ah! Don’t stop, ahh! H-Hank!” Something about hearing Hank praise him sent him over the edge and he came violently. His face contorted, artificial sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. Connor shook as his orgasm washed over him, releasing a rope of cum over Hank’s fist.

“Fuck, you’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen” Hank muttered, taking a mental picture of Connor covered in his own come. 

Several minutes passed before Connor came down from his high.  
“Thank you Hank, that was incredible, you made me feel so good.” Connor said as he slid into Hank’s lap, kissing him sweetly. He felt Hank’s hard cock rubbing against him. “Wait, Hank, what about you, do you want me to help with that?” Connor asked worriedly. The mental image of Connor looking up at him, stroking his cock between his delicate fingers was practically enough to make Hank come in his underwear.  
“It’s okay, Con, you should rest, I can take care of it myself” Hank said gently. “No. Please Hank, I want to. Plus, my refractory period is only a couple of minutes.” Sure enough, the detective glanced down to see that Connor was fully hard again.

“Hank?” Connor asked softly. “Huh? Sorry Con I got, distracted” Hank replied, trying to pull his eyes away from Connor’s dick straining against his beautiful pale body.  
“I want you inside of me. Please. I need you.” The android practically begged, looking down at the older man beneath him. As if Hank could say no to that.  
“Only if you’re sure,” Hank whispered softly, “Please, tell me if I hurt you in any way.”  
“I will, Hank, I promise.” And with that Hank gently pushed Connor off of his lap and led him down on the bed.

Hank positioned himself between Connor’s legs, and ran his finger over his hole. He leaned back in surprise to find his finger covered in lube. Connor was blushing, the blue stained across his cheeks was absolutely breathtaking.  
“Oh, my anatomy is designed to be, self-lubricating.” Connor mumbled quietly. For some reason Hank found himself even more aroused at that. He began to trace gentle circles around Connor’s hole, before gently pushing his finger in. “Oh! Hank, that-that feels good please, I need your cock in me.” Connor was now a moaning wreck, the formal language he normally used completely forgotten as Hank added a second finger, and then a third, and pumped them in and out of him. 

The whimpers Connor released made Hank’s cock strain against his underwear. Hank moaned as he pulled off his boxers and gently stoked his red cock, desperate for friction. He noticed Connor gaping in awe as he stroked himself, it wasn’t the first time a partner was impressed with his size, it always made Hank smile shyly but proudly. Seeing Hank’s big cock, straining and leaking against his stomach, made Connor’s desperation increase drastically. “Hank! Please, just put it in me, I need you so b-badly. I need to feel your cock inside of me. Please.” Connor begged, his hole empty and crying out for Hank’s dick. Hank lined himself up with Connor’s entrance and pushed himself in, he bottomed out with a deep groan. “C-Con, Is this ok?” He asked hesitantly. “Hank please, please move, I need you, lieutenant.”

Holy shit, hearing Connor say that is something I never want to forget, Hank thought briefly. He pulled himself almost all the way out before slamming back into Connor, setting a hard, fast pace. Connor cried out in pleasure, locking his legs around Hank’s back in an attempt to have his cock deeper inside of him.

“Fuck! Connor you feel so fucking good. You’re so tight for me. You’re so fucking pretty.” Hank growled as he continued to slam into Connor over and over. Hank saw that Connor had clamped a hand over his mouth in an attempt to stifle the noise he was making. Hank grabbed it gently and pinned his arms above his head before growling “Never hide the noises you make for me Con, you sound incredible.”

Hank fucked into him hard just to hear him again. Connor cried out in pleasure  
“A-a-h! Hank! Ah you feel so- ah- good, your hard cock is so ah! Deep inside of me!” Connor had tears of pleasure rolling down his cheeks and he moaned pornographically every time Hank rolled his hips. Hank angled himself slightly differently before shoving himself back into Connor’s tight hole. Connor screamed in pleasure. “Hank! Please don’t s-stop, feels s’good, ah! Right there! H-Hank” Connor was weeping now as Hank relentlessly fucked against his prostate. “I’m so close Con, I’m gonna ah fuck- I’m gonna come” Hank stammered. “I’m going to ah- come ah- too, please lieutenant I want y-your come ah! Inside of me.” That pushed Hank over the edge and he desperately bucked into Connor as he filled him up with his cum, watching it spill out of his tight hole. The feeling of Hank filling him up was unlike any other pleasure Connor had felt and he yelled out “H-Haannnkk please! I’m so c-close! Call me a good boy, p-please!” Hank leaned down and muttered darkly in Connor’s ear “Come for me baby, you’re such a good boy, you’re my good boy. Mine” Connor came, yelling out Hank’s name as rope after rope of artificial cum streaked over his chest and stomach. 

After several moments, Hank pulled out of him and lay down next to Connor, pulling him close. Connor whimpered softly and nuzzled into Hank’s neck. They stayed like that for a while, until Hank gained the energy to get up. Connor whined needily at the loss of heat.  
“It’s okay Con, I’m just gonna get us cleaned up.” Hank said reassuringly before disappearing for a moment. He reappeared with a damp cloth and gently cleaned Connor before tucking him under the duvet. Hank loved him so damn much. Who’d have thought he could be this soft about someone again. 

He hastily cleaned himself off and climbed back into bed next to Connor, intertwining their limbs once again. “Con, that was incredi-,” Hank started, before Connor cut across him,  
“Thank you Hank. That was unlike anything I’ve ever experienced before. When I’m with you, you make me feel so alive Hank. You’re perfect in every way. I love you.” Hank cursed himself for being such a sap as his eyes pricked with tears. Fucking androids, he thought with a smile. “I love you too, Connor. I never thought I could love anyone again, but you make my grey life so colourful.” Connor nestled close to him then, relishing in the feeling of Hank’s big arms wrapped around him, drawing him close. Hank was so soft, so warm, so human. He made Connor feel human. Perhaps that’s what love is, making someone feel human, Connor speculated as he felt Hank drift off beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading! I’m thirsty for affection so please leave kudos if you enjoyed! Leave a comment too if you like :) or if you want to offer some constructive criticism! I enjoyed writing this a little too much, here’s the sin you all needed.
> 
> Edit: Thank you so much for the support, it makes me so happy that people enjoy my writing!! If you’d like me to write something specific to fill your kinky desires feel free to comment a request ;) ♡


End file.
